


Love a Warmblood

by WolfStyles



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, They both need love, Volibear isn't bad, just hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStyles/pseuds/WolfStyles
Summary: Volibear never cared for anyone, especially after his own brother ornn betrayed him. But what happens when he finds someone who does agree with his ideals, but becomes obsessed with them. Rengar will find that out the hard way.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	1. Thrill of the cold hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this platform, I'm open to feedback, but please, not too much on one chapter. I get depressed easily.

The harsh cold freljordian wind raged, carrying tiny snowflakes, that meld together on the ground, making mountains of snow, and ice. It was a powerful force that’d kill the weak, and hinder the strong. This was no place for weaklings. 

The Howling Abyss

It was the place of a long, cruel, fearsome battle. One that lead to the deaths of millions of freljordians. It was a massacre, no one was spared, only the strongest survived. 

“Hmmmm” The hooded figure hummed, he felt the cold icy air brushing past him face. He walked to the edge of the giant bridge and looked down, It looked to be a endless chasm below. He looked at his feet to see various remnants of battle. Bones, armor pieces, and various weapons skewen about. He chuckled as he envisioned what it must have been like. His thoughts where interrupted by a shout. He looked up to see a couple armored “creatures” He couldn’t tell if they where human or not, the armor they adorned covered up most of their bodies. 

They began shouting at him in their native freljord language. He understood it to an extent, but he didn’t bother listening, It was the same thing these barbarians always spouted out, such as “Leave this place!” and “Prepare to die!”. But his favorites lie with them calling him a weakling. He heard it time and time again, and they all ended the same. The blood that accumulated on his blade was starting to freeze form the winds.

The creature that shouted at him started to charge with their weapons, which consisted of spears and axes, while some who had bows laid back and readied their arrows. It was nothing he hadn’t already seen they where barbaric and unfocused with their swings making them an Easy dodge. His blade make quick work of the close combat warriors, their armor covered most of their bodies except their necks allowing an easy kill. He then looked over to the remaining archers who let out a torrent of arrows. The hooded traveler had no problem dodging arrows. They where great practice at best for him. 

He dodged them with ease, eventually jumping off a pillar on the edge of the abyss bridge to get hight. He timed this jump to the archers reaching for more arrows. He readied hs blade as he landed on the archers, getting a quick clean kill as they wore less armor than the close combat soldiers. He could feel his blood pumping, and heart beating as he killed the last few archer soldiers. 

By the time they where all dead his hood was off, revealing his identity.

The pridestalker

Rengar had heard stories of this place and wanted to see it for himself. He prided himself on the thrill of his hunt. Hunting dangerous creatures was his life, and when he heard of the freljord’s harsh environment and people, he had to experience it for himself. He loved fighting the barbarians he’s come across, so far none of them compare to the voidborn that scarred him years ago, but they where enough to get his blood pumping with each interaction. The thought of the bug that bested him all those years ago got his blood boiling. One day, his head will adorn rengar’s wall along with his other trophies. Then and only then will he be truly happy.

Rengar could feel the adrenaline pumping through him, with no other victims to challenge him, he let it out the best way he could. With a ground shaking, bone chilling, spine tingling roar. He loved striking fear into those around him with his roar. And those who weren’t scared took it as a challenge, a challenge that he happily accepted.

He loved it. Every second of it. The freljord wind roaring with him and the feeling of victory. He was so focused on his roar he didn’t realize the sudden...Thunder, and lightning. It was only until he finished that a lightning strike landed closer to him. He turned to see a cloud of dust, in that dust cloud was a figure. It was much bigger than he was. About 4 feet taller than him at least. It crackled with small bolts of electricity, It’s eyes lit up under the smoke, and it’s growl was as clear as day.

Rengar was intrigued, he had seen monsters of every type in his life, and never seen a beast of this caliber. He drew his blade ready to fight off the possible threat.

To his complete shock, under it’s growls it spoke to him, catching him off guard.

“Vol dusk skaar!”


	2. Electric Battle!

Ok before the chapter start, I wanna quickly share something, from this point on I’ll be writing/describing volibear as if he looked like this [ https://bit.ly/3gXbYG4 ] I know it’s not official but I love the small addition. It makes me love him even more.

“Vol dusk skaar!”  
The phase range in Rengar’s head for a second as he processed what the beast told him. It was Freljordian for “Last chance to run” It range familiar as it was shouted to him many times in his trek through the Freljord. Didn’t surprise him, what did surprise him was the fact that this beast that came out of nowhere had spoken them to him.

Rengar was standing in awe as he was trying to think of a response, he wasn’t going to run away he was too prideful to run from a challenge and seeing a beast of this size and power only fueled his hunter instincts. He drew his blade ready to fight the beast, and claim yet another trophy for his collection. This action caused the beast to roar a mighty roar and charge at the hunter with fearsome speed. But rengar was prepared for this, he had been fighting monsters all his life, allowing for quick reflexes and heightened instincts. He dodged the beasts’ charge and went for a quick slash at its body area, feeling the friction on the blade confirmed the hit landed. The beast stopped in its place, turning to see he didn’t land his charge attack. This only made him angrier as he began chagrin back at rengar. The hunter once again dodged the rush attack with ease, this time stabbing into the creature instead of just a quick slash.

Rengarnused all of his strength in the thrust of his blade, feeling the blade sink into the beasts’ back. But the beast didn’t waver, It only started thrashing about trying to shake the hunter off of him. Rengar was about to plunge his blade deeper, but then felt the muscles in his body tense, and then a massive jolt was sent through him. He pulled the blade out of the beast’s back as he fell to the ground. He quickly backed up trying to get some distance from the beast as he knew he was in a vulnerable state.

He crawled back and slowly got back to his feet slightly struggling, feeling the shock and tense still in his muscles. He looked up to see the beast staring at him. Only now he could see what it was. It was a bear. But it wasn’t an ordinary ursine, it had deep blue eyes, blue marking all over, he had numerous scars all over his body, and most importantly he was sparking. Electrical currents surging through his body that’s when Rengar realized what that surging pain was. In all his years of being a hunter, he had never once seen a bear with electric abilities. At this point, he had more questions than he had answers. Yes, the voidling was strange but that was to be expected. This, however, this was just weird.

Rengar caught his breathe readying himself for a continued battle, but then the bear spoke once again. It was once again in the freljordian language but rengar was tired of having to process it in english. “Speak the common language beast, I tire of this barbaric tongue!” Rengar demanded, assuming the bear could speak english. The bear let out a growl at the way he was spoken to by a mortal.

“I’ve killed many weakling human warmblood, and you will be no different!” the bear said with venom in his words. The feline took a second to process what he was told, then when it hit him. This bear was comparing him to humans, those weak-willed disgusting creatures. Rengar wasn’t going to let that insult to his pride stand. “You dare compare me to those weaklings, I have killed many creatures in my time bear! Humans are easy pickings and should be exterminated for their disgusting nature! You will not compare me to such creatures and survive!” rengar retorted with hatred in his voice. The bear was slightly taken aback at the words spoken to him, they rang familiar. Those where almost his exact words and feelings. He hated humans, they began to dishonor the land by building and farming. It disturbed the natural order of the world, when he wanted to get rid of them, his closest companions all disagreed with his way of thinking. Including his own brother. He hadn’t heard someone who shared his views in many years. It was strange, the feeling, it invoked a chuckle, then a laugh.

Rengar was completely shocked and confused. of all the reactions he wasn’t expecting, laughter was not one of them.

“What’s so damn funny?!” Rengar asked demanding an answer for the unusual reaction. The bear slowly stopped his laughter and looked rengar in his eye(s). He smiled and then asked “Tell me Rengar, do those disgusting humans ruin your hunt?” he asked asked catching Rengar off guard.!

“H-How did you know my name! How do you know about me!?” Rengar demanded to know. How could he know so much about him?

“Hehehe...Rejoice mortal, you’re the first in thousands of years to get the attention of the volibear!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think? I sacrificed sleep for this chapter, don't worry I don't sleep at all anyways.


	3. Is that a challenge!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read I need to say this. If there are numerous spelling mistakes, I'm sorry, I type realy fast, Uninstalled grammerly because it was fucking my browser and don't have a proof reader, so If theres a bunch of dumb mistakes i'm sorry.

Attention of...the Volibear?

The name was rang through rengar’s head for a few seconds as the bear stared at him with a smile on his face. It was all too strange, could this bear really be the demigod, the raging storm, the thousand pierced bear? Rengar was at a loss of words, he had many questions, his brain was unfocused and sporadic. He then shook his head to compose his thoughts and get a concrete question out.

“How do you know me?! How is it that you know of my hunt?!” Rengar asked those being the most important questions. Volibear’s grin grew wider and let out another laugh, “I am a demigod, I know of all the creatures that run through these lands.” Volibear answered This wasn’t a very satisfying answer for Rengar, sure it may be the truth, but that didn’t make him feel any better. “And of course, I know of your failure.” He said with a slight chuckle. Rengar felt his blood run as he let out another deafening roar. Being reminded of his failure of killing that voidborn was an easy way to throw your life away.

Rengar’s now bloodshot eye was staring daggers into Volibear, only his own self control was keeping him from charging at the demigod and ripping him apart. “You dare mention my failure to me!? You must be tired of living bear!” Rengar shouted gripping his blade ready to fight. Volibear’s grinned showing his fangs, “Oooh a wild one, I love that in a warrior.” Volibear stated Rengar, was once again confused. First the bear was seemingly mocking him, and now he was...complementing him? Rengar has had enough at this point. “What is your game bear?! What do you want from me?!” Rengar asked trying to get to the bottom of the weird 

Volibear closed his eyes, stroking his chin with his claws. What did he want? That was a great question. He had hated humans, He wanted them all to die horrible gruesome deaths, but...after his brother Ornn betrayed him, he got into a heated battle with him, and then, he slept...for years. This was the first time a single mortal had caught his attention.

“Good question warrior. Hmmm, I guess I want all humans to be eradicated, to be extinguished, to cease. But no one saw my way as right, no warriors worthy to help me.” Volibear explained. Before rengar could ask his next question volibear stated “You could barely survive the cold of the Vorrijaard, I doubt you could be a worth warrior to help me.” Volibear stated. Rengar wouldn’t let that little statement stand. “The cold!? HA! This i nothing, you couldn’t even survive the heat of the jungle!” Rengar retorted.

Volibear’s grin faded as soon as it came causing rengar to grin himself. “Don’t test me warmblood.” I’ve fought other gods, I can handle the little heat of your jungle!” Volibear declared. Rengar took that as a challenge. “Oh really? Then prove it. Prove you can survive in my territory..Volibear.” Rengar finished.

Volibear let out a grizzly roar at the pridestalkers remarks, causing rengar to laugh. “You think I can’t handle a little heat warmblood, then fine! Take me to your jungle, and I’ll show you, SHOW YOU THE MIGHT OF THE VOLIBEAR!”  
.  
.  
.  
There he layed, on the jungles grassy ground. Panting, completely low on strength, dehydrated. It was kinda sad.

“You can’t be serious bear.” Rengar stated standing over the exhausted bear. “Silence warm...warmblood.” He could barely finish his sentences without taking a massive breathe. They only just got to the jungle rengar considered home. It wasn’t THAT long of a journey. The longest part was the 2 day boat ride form freljord to Shurima. The trek from the shore where they arrived to the Ixtal jungle wasn’t that far. It only took 5 ours at most.

“You look like your about to die from exhaustion alone. It wasn’t that long a journey.” Rengar stated. Volibear was out of breathe at this point, he couldn’t form words to defend himself. Rengar just shook his head and walked away. 

He came back a minute later with a wooden bowl, filled with water. He contemplated if he should give it to him to drink, or pour it on him.

He sighed and decided on the former, he placed the bowl next to the bear’s head. Volibear looked at it for a second, growled, looked away in a denying way...then he downed it in less than 3 seconds. 

Rengar just stared at this little scene and facepalmed. 

“What have I gotten mystelf into?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaah Voli may be a god, but he's still a polar bear. tell me, did you think they had sex when you first saw he was out of breathe, not what I was going for, just what It sounded like


	4. Challenge...Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh Ohhhhhhh

Rengar just sat under the tree watching the somewhat sad scene play out before him. Volibear was face down in the water of the oasis. At this point he couldn’t tell if he was getting a drink or catching a fish. It could be either one at this point, the bear kept complaining about being thirsty, and he kept doing the same for hunger. 

The bear lifted his head with a mackerel in his maw struggling to escape. With one good bite and a audible crunch the mackerel went limp. In an instant, the bear started to down the fish while watching the bones. While he was chewing he looked at Rengar who just sat there and stared at the bear’s little act. “MWAT?” Volibear asked with a full mouth. Rengar just rolled his eye, he couldn’t believe he was even a little intimidated by this...this...what even is he? He claims to be a Demigod but he was expecting something more...godly, not this bumbling bear.

“You really just spent the last hour dipping your head in the water...for a fish, a single fish?” Rengar asked standing up straight. Volibear kept chewing for a second then swallowing the fish meat. “Yes warmblood, are you questioning my methods?” He asked raising one of his brows. Rengar wasn’t fazed, he was in fact questioning the bears methods.

“Um yes I am questioning your methods. I could have hunted a creature ten times the size of that measly fish. And much faster than you caught it.” rengar declared. This got volibears attention from his fish. “Oh really warmblood, you think yourself a better hunter than the vo-” “Volibear this. Volibear that, don’t make me laugh, you could barely survive a little walk, I doubt you can even hunt anything other than those humans from the freljord.” Rengar challenged. VOlibear’s body began to spark a bit as he roar to the sky. “FIne Warmblood! Prove you’re a better warrior than me!” Volibear said walking up to rengar, who stared at him completely unfazed at the challenge. “Fine, let’s see who can hunt the best bear.” Rengar declared calmly accepting the bear’s proposal. He pointed at the sky, the sun was high in the sky marking noon. “Whoever has the most and biggest prey by sundown is the better hunter and warrior.” Rengar said with a grin, confident in his abilities. 

Volibear silently accepted the challenge and trekked off into the jungle ready to prove rengar wrong. Rengar simply chuckled, he unsheathed his blade and went the opposite way to find some prey.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Volibear

“Damn warmblood! How dare he question the might of the Volibear. I am the relentless storm!” He told himself as he trekked through the Jungle looking for some kind of prey. He didn’t know the area, and the heat was making it difficult to focus. His vision was getting blurry, and he was running out of breathe...after only 20 minutes of looking. 

He began to lean on a tree to catch his breathe. Until something caught his attention. It was a deer “Perfect!” Volibear thought as he got on all fours prepared to pounce the animal for a quick kill. But he wasn’t fast enough. The deer could sense a threatening presence and made like the wind, Voli tried to chase it but it was moving through the jungle with such finesse that he could barely keep up. 

It got to point where he nearly fainted, hsi vision was fading and he was beginning to feel the hunger starting to fade. He collapsed on his side and fell out of consciousness.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Rengar

It was 20 minutes into his challenge with Volibear and he already had a “handful” of kills. A deer, a wild boar and a couple of mackerel to add insult to injury. Was it a little harsh to throw the bears skills back at his face and thensome rengar thought. Yeah maybe, but Volibear was the one who kept challenging him.

He was honestly getting bored with this. Doubted the bear managed to secure a good kill as it was likely his first time hunting anything other than humans.

Rengar was following Volibeasr’s scent trying to find the bear and end the pointless challenge. Sure they had some time left before the sun started to set, but he didn’t feel like waiting a few hours for the bear to come back empty handed.

The scent was getting stronger and stronger until he was sure Volibear was right near, his attention was instantly pulled to another deer that bolted past him nearly colliding with him. He was caught off guard for a second but then made his way to the trees to give chase to the deer for another kill. Unknown to the pridestalker that The bear he was just looking for was just around the corner completely unconscious. 

He jumped fro tree to tree not losing sight of the deer for a second. It took a few minutes but it finally started to calm down and slow it’s movement. It wasn’t until it stopped completely that Rengar mad his move. He jumped fro the branch and landed on the deer’s back, immediately collapsing under the sudden weight and carried momentum of the Vastaya. It’s legs broken with a sickening crack as it hit the ground. Rengar took his knife and ended the deer’s suffering quickly with a stab the neck with a knife.

With another kill to add to the Challenge/Dinner pile he mad his way back to his den completely forgetting looking for Volibear.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Day

Rengar awoke like any usual day, realizing something was wrong. He couldn’t hear any ungodly snoring. Was Volibear still not back yet? He suited up to go look for the demigod wondering where he could have gone off to. He couldn’t have possibly went back to freljord, alone at least. He could barely make the distance here.

Rengar decided to follow the scent like the day before, only this time. He did find him. 

Rengar completely shocked to see Volibear motionless on the ground felt his neck for a pulse. It was feint but it was there. He realized the bear probably passed out from trying to chase something. “That deer!” Rengar shouted. No wonder it was so frazzled when he aw it. It was running from him. And from the look of it, he probably gave it ever little ounce of energy he had.

Rengar Painstakingly dragged volibear’s body back by the Oasis where they started the whole thing. He pulled his body as close to the water as possible. He began splashing the cool water into the bear’s face. When that didn’t wok he tried to give volibear some of it to drink. While he didn’t start choking , he still didn’t respond. 

Rengar looked back and forth and sighed as a blush appeared on his face....He had to do CPR. It was a skill he learned in his travels. But he never once in his life thought he’d have to do it.

He positioned volibears face upwards and held it steady. Rengar hesitated for a second. But then went in. Giving the bear breathes and pressing down on his chest to get him to start breathing again. Every time their lips touched the red on rengar’s face grew. This went on for a few minutes until, Rengar inhaled once again and exhaled into the ber once again. Volibear’s eyes started ot open, as he regained consciousness. Only to realize he was being “Kissed” by the pridestalker.

“Gah! *Cough* *Cough*” He let out loud wet coughs as he tried to lean upwards. Rengar was in a state of awe and shock. He hadn't actually been that “close” to someone in a while so he was a little un prepared for the sudden...contact.

After a few minutes of coughing volibear finally got his breathe steady.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night in Rengar’s den

Rengar was at the fireplace cooking the various meats he had hunted the day prior. He had plenty left over and never let food go to waste. He was silent, Volibear was silent. Neither of them knew what to say. 

It was awkward...awkward as all hell.

They where in near complete silence. Until Volibear broke it.

“Th….Thank you.”


	5. Unexpected...burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...ummmm

It had been 2 weeks since volibear passed out while trying to hunt, Over the time, to avoid that happening again, rengar decided to cut down bit of Volibear’s thick fur. He wasn’t in the freljord any longer, so the warmth protection was more of a hindrance than a blessing.

Over time Volibear began wondering why he was still in Ixtal. He really had no reason to be anywhere to be fair. He didn’t really have a duty in his home land. It must have been the Pridestalker’s similar views. He would chase humans away from the jungle, and those who opposed where killed. This never failed to bring a smile to his face.

Rengar on the other hand did have a duty. If the bear was gonna preach his status to him, he better have the bite to back up the bark. He tried to teach the bear to hunt like him...to interesting results. Rengar was profistiant at leaping form tree to tree, but that was due to his body being made for nimble movement. Volibear’s was not. The damn bear had trouble just getting to the tree top, and when he finally did...He fell, on his head, on another dear. The deer died yes, but...That clearly wasn’t intentional.

But hey, he’s trying

Rengar on the other hand had bigger issues going on. He had started feeling strange, and it felt like the sun was burning hotter, and hotter with each passing day. It got to a point where he had to bathe in the oasis numerous times a day. He was so confused, and then it hit him.

He was going into his heat cycle.

He knew it was only natural. His kind always went through it, he had experienced it before, going back to his home village to try and satiate the burn(mating with males as to not harbor offspring) and it worked, but he always dreaded the time it came. And it couldn’t have come at a worse time. He really didn’t want to have “Those” thoughts about volibear.

That Afternoon

Rengar was in his den, cooking dinner for him and the bear( that at this point rengar accepted as living with him) He was burning on the inside and outside, his heat and the fire cooking the meats. The hunter already soaked three times that day, and didn’t want to arouse suspicion. H had no clue where Volibear was but all he had to do to call him was roar.

A few minutes later said bear showed up, sweating and panting. With a dripping maw. “Where have you been?” Rengar asked wondering why he was so tired. Volibear walked a few feet into the den and flopped back on his den, unable to form words. It was clear that he was trying to hunt, and the wet maw was him drinking water. Rengar rolled his eye and went back to the cooking meat, making sure it doesn’t burn.

Before he could even mouth the words “dinner is ready” he heard...snoring. In the span of 2 minutes the bear fell asleep. 

Rengar just sighed and put the bowl of food to the side for when he woke up...going to get ready do sleep himself, but then something stopped him,he turned around and looked at volibear’s unconscious body and couldn’t take his eyes off of him. His heat filled mind was assaulted with dirty images that he immediately shook them off, but he couldn’t force himself to walk away. His mind only fought back, until he lost a battle of will.

The hunter got closer to the passed out bear. Volibear wore a blue loincloth and some aror that rengar gave him. He refused it at first but rengar wouldn’t leave him alone about being basically naked so he finally caved in a put them on. Rengar moved the loincloth to the side and moved the bear’s fur tuft, seeing a flaccid member. The moment he saw it his mind told him to act, but he had some self control left.

He could smell the musk coming off of it, it was adding fuel to the fire that was his heat. He gave the shaft a little lick to get a taste. It was everything he had hoped, and he had to get more. He began to lap up the bear’s member like he was starving. Volibear grunted and moaned in his deep slumber.

Rengar went on for another minute before he heard volibear roar, and a gush of cum blasted into his mouth. He wasn’t prepared so he ended up choking on it . Volibear began gasping for air as he tried to collect his thoughts, but it was already too late. Rengar had lifted up voli’s leg to reveal his entrance. The sight was like treasure for rengar. He Removed his lower armor and with one swift movement he entered the bear.”GAAH!” volibear roared as he was deflowered in a moments notice. He was still too drowsy to fully comprehend what was happening, “R...Re...Stoppp!” He tried to word, but his mind as well as body where assaulted by the lion.  
Rengar was pumping into him with no mercy, all rational though where gone as he sated himself on the bear. 

Rengar kept pumping for a good twenty minute before he reached his climax, Thrusting into voli one last time before splitting the heavens with a powerful roar. Voli passed out once again, this time from shock. Rengar fell soon after, using all of his energy in the sexual act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA! betcha thought voli was gonna be the one to rape rengar. nah other way around chief XD


	6. Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volhimbo...Himbear...hmmmm

Rengar slowly came back to consciousness, feeling he was on top of something, it was warm ad fuzzy, he thought his bed but then realized, it was moving. It was...breathing!

He leaned upwards to see he had fallen asleep on top of volibear, in an instant all the memories had come pouring back. He...He raped volibear. He had lost control to his carnal desires, and violated the bear. “Damn why does masculinity have to be so attractive.” he thought to himself. He looked down to see the be bear was in fact awake. He was staring at the roof of the den with a neutral expression. 

Rengar wanted to speak, but he couldn’t find the words. Volibear noticed rengar was finally awake. Rengar was waiting for the bear to start tearing him apart. He was expecting seething rage, not...this.

Volibear finally broke the silence between them with a question...one that was completely unexpected to the hunter.

“What was that?” Volibear asked, baritone voice breaking the somewhat awkward silence. Rengar was confused by the question, “what was he talking about?” he thought. “What was what?” Rengar asked rasing a brow. “What you did, what you did to me before we fell asleep.” Volibear elaborated. 

Rengar took a second to process this. Did volibear, the demigod not know...what sex was? Rengar was torn, between thinking it was , ridiculous, a bit intriguing, stupid, and a little adorable that he was so naive. But that was only fuel for the fire, as that meant he raped a virgin. “Wait, you don’t know what sex is?” rengar asked needing clarification. Volibear stared at him for a second, and then looked up at the roof. “That word doesn’t ring familiar. Is that a what that is called? And what is it, a type of dance? Is that why we where so tired?” Volibear continued asking. Rengar’s jaw went agape. Was he being serious? He’s thousands of years old, and he doesn’t know the basic mating process?

“Wait wait wait, you’re telling me you’re over a thousand years old...and you’ve never had sex? Never even heard f it?!” Rengar asked still processing the idea. Volibear shrugged, the concept was completely new to him. Rengar was at a complete loss of words, the bear was being serious. He sat there for a second compiling his thoughts, but then the bear chimed in again.

“Can we do it again?” Volibear asked looking up at the lion. Rengar was a little shocked by the question. “He wasn’t ready for this. “What?! You want to ddo it again? Didn’t it hurt I mean I forced my self onto you and it was your first time.” Rengar sayed feeling his member start to grow again. “I mean, yeah it hurt, but in a good way. I felt like I released all my energy and got tired form it, but this time it was good, usually that only happened when I fought my brother.” Volibear explained. 

Rengar needed some time to think. He finally got up for the first time in who knows how many hours.

“L..Look voli I just need some time to myself to think to myself. He wanted to think, he was full of conflicting feelings. He was disgusted with himself for succumbing to his carnal desires, but he was slightly happy to see that, his heat might not be so bad since voli wants to try again. He might have a mating partner now. But rengar shook the thought scolding himself for thinking it. He got up and fixed up his clothes so he could travel through the jungle and think. 

He heard voli’s protest to him leaving, saying stuff like “wait” and “let’s do it again” but rengar just kept walking. 

Rengar may have been a hunter, but he had some semblance of a moral code. Even if Voli wasn’t angry at him, that’s only because he didn’t realize the severity of the situation. A virginity is special.Rengar may have wasted his on a passing fling, but that gave him no right to take volibears. 

He walked to the oasis wanting to clean himself of his shame, and the leftover sex that remainedon.

He could wash away the smell, but he couldn’t wash away the shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, go back to chapter 5, there's one word that you probably missed that gave away Valhimbo's sexual history. what'd you think of these new "developments"?


	7. When a bear wants to mate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voli wants more sex, does rengar? Well no...but yes

After about 2 hours of soaking and self loathing the pridestalker made his way back to his den, Volibear was there lying on his back lazing about like usual. He noticed the feline vastaya had returned and visibly got happy.

“Your back, So wanna do the sex thing again?” Volibear asked with no hesitation. Rengar’s heat flared up on queue as if it heard him speak. He felt his Instincts telling him to say yes, but his willpower just barely overpowered it. “You didn’t even know what sexwas a few hours ago, now you want to do it again?!” Rengar asked perplexed at the bear’s enthusiasm. Volibear still laying on his back shrugged and explained. “It felt weird, but a good type of weird. I wanna do it again since i’m not tired anymore.” Voli explained. Rengar wasn’t sure if he was up for another round with volibear, seeing as the first one was a carnal mistake. But then a thought came to him. “Wait, wait, wait. I can understand you never having sex before now, but not even knowing of the concept. Didn’t you tell me you wanted everyone to be wild, that includes having sex, where do you think...everyone comes from?” Rengar questioned. Volibear scooched his lower body up a wall for comfortable elevation. “I don’t and never did care where those damn warmblood came from, the moment they began building and stopped relying ont he gods I wanted them all eradicated, I never really gave their creation any thought.” Voli admitted.

Rengar could almost accept this answer but over the past few weeks he’s been with the hunter, he’s been doing things that he hated humans for doing, like cooking and wearing clothes. The ladder of which he only did because rengar wouldn’t leave him alone on it. He complained that it was unnatural but eventually just accepted it.

“Ok look volibear I know you wanna do...that again, but I’m just not in the mood. I’m gonna go hunt for dinner. Feel free to join me if you feel like it.” he offered.

Voli only folded his arms and grunted. Truth was he was extremely bad at hunting things, sure he had killed humans before but that was when they where in his home land, and they usually where going to him with intention of fighting. But here in the Ixtal jungal, the bear was near incompotent when it came to hunting things, and it burned him to his core. Rengar offered to help him but he was too prideful to accept the help.

Rengar left the cave to go find a prey for them to eat that night. If felt like his heat was reaching for volibear was reaching for the bear behind him. But he just had to keep it in check for a few more weeks. “Just don’t lose control.” he told himself. “Stay in control, in control”

20 minutes later

Volibear still in the same lazy position heard footsteps and looked to see the pridestalker with two deers and a boar. Before he could say anything he realized, the pridestalker was breathing heavily, the look in his eye(s) it was the same wild look he had when they first did it.

A twinge of happiness and excitement welled up inside the bear, but before he could ask any question the lion pounced him and began stripping him like last time.  
And like last time, Rengar relieved his carnal desires in the bear, previously untapped entrance. Volibear wanted this, and he got it, only rengar was somehow more ruthless this time. He held down voli’s arms, thrusted with all his force sending shockwaves through the bear. Rengar had a maniac expression on his face, teeth clenched, drool dripping from his maw and wet growls coming from him. Volibear couldn’t make sense of the sensation going through him.

He could sense and feel the primal energy coming from the pridestalker, it was everything he wanted. Everything humans couldn’t be. Volibears thoughts where interrupted when he felt rengar hit his sweet spot. He let out a shocked gasp as his prostate was slammed. Rengar was in enough control to know to keep hitting the bear’s G spot.

Four more pumps was all it took before volibear’s shaft was bursting wet. He came on his and rengar’s chest for a good ten seconds before it slowed. Rengar’s thrust slowed, but what they lacked in speed they had in power. He kept assaulting voli’s innards for another minute before the flood gates collapsed. He tiled his head skyward and let out primal roar as he gave volibear another helping of his fertile seed. He pushed his rod deeper into voli’s hole lifting the bear underside up in the process.

The pressure sent volibear over the edge again, his cock head letting another burst of seed fly, joining rengar in the roar the two lit up the night with their beastial roars.

But all good things must come to an end.

Rengar lowered volibear, all energy lost as he flopped on to the bear’s cum soaked chest. They where both out of breathe and energy. Rengar’s senses came back to him before he blacked out. He let his heat take control again. He loved the feeling of relief from his burning, and volibear clearly loved the feeling too. “Fuck...It” rengar thought to himself before losing consciousness again. Volibear was soon to follow, regaining his thoughts, trying to fathom the immense pleasure he just experienced. This is the best he’s felt EVER and he’s been alive for thousands of years. His vision was fading as he was out of energy from the mating and he needed rest so he can do it once again.

Soon the den was filled with loud, peaceful snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first "Zoofan" that little explanation as to how volibear never even heard of sex was for you. I wanted to clear things up a bit. Second if you're wondering why o'l rengo came back suddenly a horny maniac, remember, he went ot hunt, and he was in heat, when the adrenaline imagine his heat piggy backed on that like adding gas to fire and pushed him to his limits.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh volibear, your so...affectionate?

After about 2 months of the same cycle of hunting, eating fucking, and then sleeping life for rengar went back to normal. Or at least normal after volibear showed up, well mostly. After rengar’s heat cycle finally parted ways with him, he no longer felt the need to mate the bear ever waking second, so when the hunter’s mind finally cleared he started t look for a new beast to hunt, he finally noticed how clingy volibear had become. The bear was constantly gripping onto him, following him and just plain being...clingy

Rengar had pushed the bear’s newfound affection aside for the time being, he had no time for a mate, he was a hunter. Sure the matings where fun, but rengar couldn’t divide his time between the hunt and the bear. At least not in a way that he can hunt in the same way he usually does. But the bears newfound affection hadn’t become clearer than today.

Rengar sat in a clearing near his den sharpening his sword with a piece of flint he found. He felt he needed to keep his weapons from getting dull, to get a clean cut when he hunts. He was deep in thought until he heard a femanine voice. One he was all too familiar with.

“Hey kitty cat!” the beastial huntress Nidalee greeted walking up to the focused hunter. Rengar just rolled his eye and kept sharpening his weapon. “What do you want huntress?” Rengar asked not wanting to give her the little energy he had planned for hunting. Nidalee didn’t falter from the cold shoulder, she was used to the vastaya’s cold and distant act, it’s what made him so fun to mess with. “It’s been a while, and I wanted to see what my favorite kitty was up too.” she said getting closer, leaning on his shoulder earning a groan from him.

“You’re testing me huntress.” Rengar stated stopping his sword sharpening. Nidalee just giggled and continued on “did you know...It’s mating season?” She whispered into his ear, those two words triggered a flash of memories, the memories of his...moments with volibear. But before he could respond he felt his fur stand up, and a shiver went down his spine. Something was wrong, and the ground shook as the two heard a sky splitting roar.

Rengar and Nidalee turned to see Volibear splitting the heavens in a rage, sparks flew off of him as he charged towards the huntress. Rengar had to act quick and move her out of the way, just narrowly dodging the bears attack. 

“What the hell is that thing?!” Nidalee asked summoning her spear, Rengar knew this would end in her death if she fought the bear, “Get out of here!” He ordered her before she could protest he reassured “I know how to handle him, Just get out of here huntress.” Nidalee stood there in shock for a moment before transforming and fleeing seeing the bear redirect his charge to her. Before the enraged bear could make chase after the cougar Rengar got in his line of fire and Voli had to come to a complete stop.

“What the hell is your problem bear!?” Rengar asked furious at the bears sudden act of violence. Volibear was still growling and enraged. “Who was that female warmblood!?” Volibear asked, he was watching from a far, and heard her mention mating season. Then the gears in his head started turning, and the rage flowed like a river.  
“She’s another hunter that lives in this damn jungle! Why the hell did you attack?!” Rengar asked trying to get an answer from the bear. “She was trying to mate with you,I won’t allow it! I won’t allow a weak willed warmblood take what is mine!” Volibear declared. Rengar processed the bear’s words, ‘what was his’ The bear considered the hunter his?

“Yours?! You think i’m yours bear!?” Rengar asked confused...and a little flustered. “Yes you are mine, and mine alone Rengar!” Volibear shouted

“I..!” before rengar could continue his thoughts volibear gripped him in a bear hug. “Let me go bear! What are you doing!?” Volibear just growled and licked rengar neck and cheek. This was an obvious sign...he wanted to mate. The jealous rage volibear displayed didn’t disappear. It only warped to a lustful rage.

“Let go of me bear now is not the time for this!” Rengar said trying to free himself from the bears grip. 

“Grrr YES!” Volibear said not letting the hunter go. He took it a step further and carried him to the den. He wasn’t taking no for an answer. Rengar kept fighting but gave up. He knew there was not fighting the clingy bear’s “itch”

But this was the first sign of volibear’s obsession with rengar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Voli's kinda become enamored with rengar, he got fucked, now it seems like he can't live without it.


	9. Suffocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what's going on in volibear's head

Love

Affection

Volibear thought about them for a moment, the bear laid on a small cliff sun bathing. It was noon and the sun would set soon. he though they where weaknesses. He had believed for so long, that love and affection was pointless...but. That was before he knew what it felt like. Before he felt true affection for someone, to truly love.

He was still a little embarrassed by the idea. The idea that he could love another creature. He hadn’t realized it until he was truly close to the pridestalker. Despite becoming weaker form leaving the freljord, he felt the need to stay in the jungle, far from his place of worship. Some time ago, he could see no reason to stay, but now, now he stays so he can be with the pridestalker.

The bear thought about him often...extremely often...hourly.

It was...embarrassing. To think about someone all the time, to have such powerful emotions directed at someone. Volibear never felt this way about someone before, he felt like he needed to protect the hunter, to keep him close at all times. He needed to keep the hunter close, to feel his primal power when they…

Voli’s thoughts where interrupted when he felt his lower region swell, the loincloth he wore began to rise a bit. Thinking about the times they had was more than enough to get him excited.

He wondered where the hunter was right now, then a though crossed his mind. 

That Warmblood. The one who was with him days ago. The thought made volibear growl, his blood boil, and his jealousy soar. “She would try to take him from me” voli thought. He was beginning to grow angry at the thought. He’d kill anyone who’d try to take the hunter from him.

With that volibear set off to find the vastaya that he was so fond of.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over time, the bear had gotten better and better at traversing the jungle. He wasn’t near rengar’s level, but at least now he wouldn’t be at the threat of passing out and nearly dying now. The bear scowed through the jungle, passing up many possible prey, they did not mater to him. All that mattered was the pridestalker. He scoured the jungle for about an hour before getting aggravated, The lion was no where to be seen.

Unbeknownst to the bear, the one he was searching for, was sitting in the trees above. Rengar knew could sense the bear was looking for him, not wanting to deal with the bear’s clinginess he took to the trees above knowing the bear couldn’t get there on his own. Even if volibear suddenly looked up, he wouldn’t see rengar. He was cloaking himself. The hunter was pretty good at hiding himself, scent and all. 

He just needed a few hours to himself. Yes he had been living with the bear for some time now, but Rengar wasn’t used to THIS level of clinginess. He needed his space, and he remembered how the bear reacted to Nidalee simply talking to him. If it was that easy to set him off he truly didn’t want to know what else would.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about two and a half hours of searching, volibear went back to the den they lived in. seeing the hunter not there was the straw that broke the camels back. He went outside and let out a mighty roar. As a signal to rengar. The hunter obviously heard this, rolling his eyes and letting out a sigh as his peace was interrupted.

Not wanting the bear to destroy the jungle trying to find he he climbed down form the tree he rested on. He knew the bear would freak out if he didn’t come back so he decided to go back home as fast as possible.

“Okay, this bear is getting a bit too needy for my liking” Rengar said to himself traversing the jungle to his home, preparing himself for the inevitable suffocation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry this chapter took so long, and then it ended up so mediocore, I just wasn't feeling it with this one.
> 
> "Hmmmm it’s definitely going somewhere buts it hard to say how good that is" -ZooFan
> 
> What do you mean by that, good as in the story is taking a turn for the worst, or it's not a good thing it's going in this direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me, what you think? and where do you think it's going?


End file.
